


Serving It Up Gary's Way

by DallonsLegs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Gee is back at it again with the great ideas, M/M, No Smut, Waycest, cute shit, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonsLegs/pseuds/DallonsLegs
Summary: Gerard really just wants his damn coffee.





	Serving It Up Gary's Way

Gerard woke up tangled in Mikey's limbs. Usually Gerard wouldn't mind, but today of all days was different. He woke up feeling like absolute shit. His stomach was empty and by the way he kept yawning he didn't get a lot of sleep. He glanced at the clock and sighed. Not even two hours.

He grumbled hoping Mikey would wake up soon. To his luck, it didn't happen. Slowly but surely he unwrapped himself from his younger brother and slipped out of bed. The hard wood floors were freezing cold but Gerard couldn't be bothered to put socks on. 

Making his way up stairs he almost falls twice. Which is pretty embarrassing judging by the fact that there are four steps. Gee was glad Mikey wasn't up or he'd be getting shit about that for months. Groggily walking into the kitchen he opens the cabinet to find no clean coffee mugs. "Are you fucking serious?" He whispers to himself. He looks at the pile of dishes in and around the sink. Knowing him, he'll have Mikey clean that up later.

Gerard crosses his fingers and prays there is atleast ONE mug in the dishwasher. But he knows Mikey and him haven't touched that dishwasher for weeks. Still, he peaks inside and finds one bowl. 

The only clean dish they have.

Gee sighed. "This is gonna have to do." He says grabbing the bowl and starting the coffee maker. Gerard mentally face palms himself. "The things I do for coffee." He says chuckling. 

Watching the coffee pour itself into the bowl he hears the floor creak. He smiles as a bed head Mikey walks towards him to hug him tight, his head rubbing against Gee's chest. "Morning, Mikes. Sleep well?" Gerard asks never pulling apart from Mikey's hug. The younger one of the two just nodded and smiled lazily as he continued to try and bury himself in his brothers chest. "I hope your making enough coffee for the two of us." Mikey says making eye contact with him. Gerard chuckled, "Well, If you wanna share drinking it from a bowl then sure." Mikey gave Gee a puzzled look before looking at the bowl that is about to over flow. 

"You didn't." Mikey says with wide eyes. "I don't know what to tell you, Mikes. You're looking right at it." The raven-haired boy laughs as he grabs the bowl full of hot liquid. Mikey laughs with him but that doesn't change the fact that he isn't happy with this idea. "You still up for sharing?" Gerard asks, sipping from the bowl. Mikey shakes his head, "I think I'm good."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not ask how I got the inspiration for this one.


End file.
